narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kosuke
is a chūnin-level shinobi from Kusagakure. Personality Kosuke can be classified as a typical loner, being indifferent and cool about most things, usually sporting a stoic face or scowl. He prefers to be alone and doesn't follow a crowd. Kosuke is capable of being both muscle and intelligence when in the midst of a battle. He acts ruthless when in battle, but is respectful to his opponents, as he prefers fair battles. He values his friends to the point of risking his life for their safety. Appearance Kosuke has dark blue eyes, pale skin and dark purple hair, which resembles tentacles hanging down. He also has a light blue "crown" in front of his forehead. Kosuke's clothing consists of a dark purple jacket over a maroon shirt and dark blue pants with white, green-gem shoes. He also wears a green forehead protector with the village's insignia on his left arm. Kosuke wears a shark tooth necklace. Abilities Ninjutsu Kosuke can utilize a special kind of transformation that lets him change his body into a full-on aquatic suit. The suit lets him breathe and move with increased speed while underwater. It also increases the strength of Kosuke's Water Release ninjutsu. Nature Transformation Kosuke is a highly capable Water Release user. He can create water clones as well as shark-shaped torrents, which he can hurl at the opponent. Kosuke can also create five ferocious sharks out of water at once. Other Skills Kosuke has the ability to summon sharks for battle or intelligence-gathering purposes. Part I Re-building of the Kannabi Bridge Kosuke and Ōta were given a mission to secure the borders of the Land of Woods in preparation for the Kannabi Bridge reconstruction works. As the two chūnin travel through the forest, they hear a rustling bird-like sound coming from the midst of it. Ōta, believing that it is just in their minds due to the fatigue from walking all day without any rest, does not take the ruckus seriously and encourages Kosuke to set up a campsite for the night. Despite the advice, Kosuke decides that it is best to take a look nonetheless. Brushing through some trees, Kosuke finds himself in a strange location and is attacked by a some sort of spirit. As he scares the predator away, Kosuke notices a soulless body laying on the ground, recognizing the dead person as one of the repair workers that he is supposed to assist tomorrow. With a calm demeanor, he calls Ōta to notify him of the incident that had happened. Ōta carries the dead worker's body on his shoulder as both chūnin arrive in the village. The ninja meet the chief of the repair workers, who, when informed about the situation, doesn't seem surprised and tells them a legend about Muchitsujo. The chief asks them to fend off the spirit, to which Kosuke promises to get rid of her entirely. The next day, both chūnin find themselves being thirsty near a small river. They venture through a forest path and find a spring. Kosuke notices that the water has some sort of chakra leaking it in and informs Ōta that it is most likely not safe to drink. Ōta notices a dink-like draft on a stone and touches it, opening a small underground tunnel. After Ōta fends off some bats, the two chūnin find themselves in a some sort of shrine. Kosuke tries approaching the well, but Muchitsujo appears out of thin air, to whom he sends a torrent of water at. As the spirit dodges the attack, she kisses Kosuke on the forehead, putting a cursed seal on him. Ōta tries to fend off Muchitsujo, but fails and as a last-ditch effort creates a shadow clone and escapes, with Kosuke in his hands. Trivia * Kosuke is named after , a gold medalist swimmer from . Category:Ownership: Omojuze